I Am As Them Now
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Fran can't hide forever. And Larsa doesn't exactly realise much either. Fran/Balthier


_Since starting to play FFXII again, I decided I wanted to do a Fran/Balthier, because I think it works just fine and hey, who says viera can't date humes?Obvs, I don't own FFXII, that's Square Enix, though they should be shot for the atrocity that is FFXIII. Still, what with the new Dissidia, I'll let them live :)_

* * *

><p>"I am as them now. Am I not?<p>

"…Goodbye, Sister."

A flash of sadness passed over Jote's normally impassive face as her estranged sister turned round and walked away from her, head held high. Closing her eyes for a moment and sighing, Jote shook her fluffy white locks back from her face and turned away, to go find Mjrn and console her. The silly girl had almost been banished; were it not for Fran and her companions bringing her home.

As she went, she whispered to herself, "Fran…I did not lie…"

* * *

><p>"Such a wondrous invention!" Larsa dangled Lente's Tear in front of his face, examining its faceted surface closely. "I would love to find out how they made this."<p>

"Better that you don't," Balthier commented, handing some Gil over to the moogle Tetran and placing the bought items in a bag. "Imagine the fools at Draklor if they found out; they'd have a field day and raze this place for the Viera's knowledge."

The young noble pushed his hair behind his ears and handed the teardrop charm back to Vaan, who tucked it in his pouch carefully. "Yes…I suppose so. Well, shall we be off?"

"When we are certain everybody is ready," replied Fran, before turning to Balthier. "Do we have sufficient supplies?"

"I'd say so. After all, _I _bought them." He gave a short laugh. "But let's steer clear of those Hellhounds. I don't think we should be challenging them again anytime soon."

Penelo sighed. "Thank goodness!" She was the worst off, having been savaged by a pack of the shimmering wolves earlier on in the day and was only saved when Ashe hurriedly summoned Belias to clear the way. Penelo's face still bore signs of the attack, but she was fully healed now and clinging to Vaan's arm, as she usually did. "I think we're all set," she added.

Swinging his newly sharpened and cleaned Demonsbane, Basch said, "Then we head east, through those blasted barriers, towards the Paramina Rift and Bur-Omisace." He cast an eye over at Ashe. "Princess, you should be able to reclaim your throne soon enough."

Ashe smiled sadly. "If only it were so easy…but nevertheless, we cannot stop now. With the Gran Kiltias' blessing, I am a step further to taking back my kingdom…"

"Then we'd best hurry!" Vaan said cheerfully, clapping his hands. "Let's not keep him waiting!" Then, taking Penelo by the hand, he hurried off towards Eruyt Village's exit. An unreadable expression crossed Larsa's face before he followed them, followed by the rest of the party. Fran took a long look back at her former home before shaking her head and striding away.

The party set up camp at the Parting Glade, preparing to rest before they made their way through the rest of Golmore Jungle. Penelo and Larsa had built a fire and were busy heating a pot of water for cooking, chatting animatedly all the while. Ashe, Basch and Vaan were having a happy conversation about what Dalmasca used to be like, and Balthier, bored, set about polishing his gun and wondering where Fran had wandered off to. _"She did seem a little detached from the rest of us when we left the village," _he thought, rubbing the barrel of Vega with a rag and frowning at a stubborn spot of dirt, _"but I suppose it's to be expected, walking away from home and all. Still, I think we've all done that at some point." _He set Vega aside and leaned back against a tree trunk, arms behind his head, watching Larsa and Penelo tending to the food with an amused expression upon his handsome face. _"Young love…well, of course they won't see it, and who would have thought it? Vaan is being beaten to the catch by a twelve year old…too bad, I say. Ha!" _Balthier closed his eyes and got into a more comfortable position, deciding to take a nap until they were to eat. The pleasant sound of polite laughter was the last thing he heard before he drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Balthier! Wakey wakey!"<p>

The sky pirate cracked open an eye to see Penelo crouched over him, grinning. "Come on, food's ready!"

"Thanks, Penelo," he said with a yawn, pushing himself upright and looking round the camp. "Fran not back yet? How long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours. You looked so peaceful…and no, I haven't seen Fran at all. Is…everything alright, Balthier?"

"Hmmm." Balthier stooped and grabbed Vega. "Keep my bowl warm, I'm going to go find her."

"Take these with you then," Penelo said, rummaging in the bag of items and hanging Balthier an Ether, a few Hi-Potions, Eye Drops and Antidotes. "Be careful. Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, I can handle Malboros and Coeurls by myself. I shan't be long." He raised an arm in farewell, and Penelo nodded before returning to the fire and holding her chilly hands out towards it.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Balthier shot a Malboro in the face and it keeled over, motionless. "Far too easy. These beasties are going to have to up their game.<p>

"Now, where could Fran be?"

Before long, Balthier had cleared the path of monsters and could wander freely, but there was no sign of Fran in this part of the jungle. The sky pirate let out a heavy sigh and turned round to head back to the camp. "Blast!"

"…Balthier?"

Fran emerged from behind a thick, twisted tree. Keeping one hand on the trunk, she cocked her head to the side. "What is wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing myself," he replied, lowering his gun and approaching the viera. "Come back, Fran. Food's ready."

Fran shook her head. "No. I am not hungry."

"Well, _I _am, and there's no point in you hanging around here. Come back with me and we'll talk afterwards, agreed?"

The viera sighed and gazed around the Jungle. "I will be sad to leave this place once more."

"I know, I know." Balthier extended a hand and took Fran's in his own. "It'll get better," he added in a softer voice. Fran sighed again and nodded slowly. Not letting go of Fran's hand, Balthier led her back to the camp. Penelo had surrounded two bowls with fire magicite to keep their contents warm and cut out some bread and nanna cheese, courtesy of the Garif, to go with the stew. Everyone else had finished eating and was stretched out before the fire, talking away. Balthier flopped down and pulled his food towards him, devouring it hungrily. Fran perched herself on a tree branch for a while, half watching her companion and half mending the string on her Loxley Bow, but eventually the temptation got the better of her and she slid off the branch to settle beside Balthier and eat her own food. By the time they had finished, darkness had fallen and the party were beginning to show signs of sleepiness, Larsa obviously more than anyone else. Eventually he curled up and closed his eyes, using Penelo's leg as a pillow. Penelo followed soon after, head on a snoring Vaan's shoulder. Ashe settled down after Basch swept the dirt off her space and made sure she was comfortable. Basch was the last to drift off, keeping his sword tightly in hand. Finally, Fran and Balthier were left alone to talk. "Come on then, Fran. Talk to me."

Fran twisted a lock of starlight hair round her long fingers, looking away from Balthier. "I feel uneasy in this place. I am unwelcome here, yet…I do not want to leave what was once my home. Balthier, I…I do not wish to trouble you with this."

"You're not troubling me; I've got all the time in the world for you right now."

"There isn't much wrong with me; I simply wandered off so I could remember my home before we passed through. And I felt the Mist strongly towards the south…where the Feywood lies. I felt unwell from the Mist, so I avoided going south and sat in a tree until I saw you looking for me." Finally, she let go of her hair and turned to her companion. "I did not mean to worry you. But it had been fifty years since I had seen Jote and Mjrn…" She closed her eyes, then jumped as she felt a hand brush her face. Opening her face, she found Balthier gazing at her. "I understand…" he said softly.

In a slightly clipped voice, Fran said, "I thought we were to keep our 'relationship' strictly professional."

"You have no idea how hard that is for me, Fran. But I'm only trying to comfort you. Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Closing her eyes again, the weary viera leaned into Balthier's touch, nuzzling his hand just a little. "No…don't leave me alone. I appreciate the company."

"I appreciate that you appreciate my gesture," chuckled Balthier, looking round Fran to check on the others. "It seems romance is blooming around every corner, eh?" he said, indicating Larsa and Penelo. "But 'tis a shame about Larsa's age and status; then I could see something working."

"He longs for a motherly figure," Fran commented. "I think his youth prevents him from realising how closely he has attached himself to Penelo. Perhaps, in a few years, when all is well, and if they are still in contact, the rose will blossom."

"That's if Vaan doesn't get in the way."

"I do not think he will. He is mature enough to know of this."

"I guess you're right. I should learn to trust you on these matters." Balthier sighed. "I wish nothing would get in _our _way, though."

Fran's head whipped round so quickly her hair wrapped round her face for a moment. Brushing it aside irritably, she cocked an eyebrow. "Ever the romantic, Balthier," she drawled. "This is very out of character for you."

"You know perfectly well the way I feel about you," replied Balthier snappily. "And you can't shun me completely, Fran; I know these things."

"How very full of yourself."

"You're blushing."

"I am not!" Fran replied haughtily, automatically raising her hands to her flushed cheeks. "What do you want from me?"

Balthier leaned back and folded his arms. "The truth would be nice."

"W-What is there to say?"

"Hmmm…let me think. Possibly, "Balthier, I have been hiding my true feelings from you for many years now," blah blah blah…"

"Fine, fine!" Fran pulled at her hair, defeated. "I _have _been hiding my feelings, but this…this, you already knew of! Why must you torture me at this time?"

"Because," replied her companion, reaching his arms out, winding them around Fran and pulling her close, "it is at this time that you need the most comfort…"

Fran rested her head on the sky pirate's chest. "Thank you…"

"We need to find a different position; your ears are tickling my nose." Balthier turned his head away and sneezed. "My apologies." Fran moved so Balthier could lean back against the same trunk he had fallen asleep at earlier and Fran sat cross-legged opposite him. "So, you finally got the truth out of me."

"Well, my charms are as good as ever, it seems. And you could never refuse me, my dear."

"Oh, be quiet."

"On one condition."

"Yes?" Fran cocked an eyebrow again. Balthier motioned with a finger, and she rolled her eyes before leaning forward a little. Quickly, Balthier moved in.

* * *

><p>Feeling a cold breeze, Larsa stirred and opened his eyes, rubbing them a little. Sitting up, his mouth dropped open at the sight of Fran and Balthier on the other side of the fire, deep in a gentle, passionate kiss. Quickly, the young boy shook Penelo, holding a finger to his lips when she woke. He pointed, and she had to hold a hand over her mouth to stop herself gasping. Quiet as a mouse, Larsa stood and tiptoed off down the path; Penelo, confused, followed him. Once out of sight of the camp, Larsa and turned and said, "I thought it best to leave them to it."<p>

"You shouldn't have to see that sort of thing at your age," Penelo replied, a hint of disapproval. A flash of indignation crossed Larsa's face, and Penelo blushed. She had forgotten how much the future emperor hated being treated his age. "I'm sorry."

"Nay, it is I who should be sorry." Larsa shook his head, midnight locks bouncing. "I woke you to see that, when you also have to cope with…" He trailed off awkwardly. "Oh, never mind."

"No, what? I'm curious. Don't try to change the subject!"

"Um…" Larsa seated himself on a low tree branch and rested an ankle on his opposite knee, his eyes downcast; it was obvious he was still sleepy. "…Penelo, do you see yourself…seeing anybody in the future?"

The question surprised Penelo. "Well, it would be nice, I suppose, but I'd rather not get my hopes up. Living in Lowtown for a few years now has sort of put a damper on my future."

"What about Vaan?"

Penelo gave a short laugh. "Vaan? Oh, _please! _Sometimes he's unbearable just as a friend! I could never _date _him! No, we've been friends for too long to take it to that level; it wouldn't be right…" Suddenly she seemed curious again. "Why, though?"

"Oh, no reason!" Though secretly, Larsa's heart was jumping around in his chest, he was determined not to show it. He got up and stood before Penelo, taking both her hands in his own tiny ones. "Penelo, I consider you one of my closest friends, even if we have only known each other a short while. To think, had I not rescued you from Judge Ghis upon leaving the Lhusu Mines, we never would have met."

"With all the running around after the Empire that we're doing, we would have met at some point down the line," giggled Penelo, squeezing the young lord's hands. "And you're one of my closest friends too. You and Vaan both."

"Thank you…" In a surprising move, Larsa hugged Penelo, snuggling up to her and finally displaying his age. "That means a lot to me. I have never had the company of people such as yourself."

"The pleasure's all mine." Penelo stroked Larsa's hair and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Come on; let's go back to the camp. They must have finished up now."

And they had. Fran had stretched out beside the fire and Balthier was still in his place by the tree, both with their eyes closed. Careful not to rouse them, Penelo and Larsa crept back to their sleeping spots and lay down again. "Goodnight, Larsa," whispered Penelo, letting him use her leg as a pillow again.

"Goodnight, Penelo."

"_I love you."_


End file.
